


MARVEL ONE-SHOTS

by SatsujinSSJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Ballerina, Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Various One Shots, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsujinSSJ/pseuds/SatsujinSSJ
Summary: Just various one shots, enjoy yourselves!
Kudos: 2





	MARVEL ONE-SHOTS

The Winter Soldier wasn't allowed to miss anyone. 

He was not allowed to love anyone or anything, for he was a weapon and nothing more. However, the memories in his mind of the little red headed ballerina dancing around the room, always making sure that he was watching her, always asking him how he was feeling even though she wasn't meant to, it made his heart ache. He doesn't know why, but it does. Little Natalia was always caring. It was the one thing they could never program out of her. 

She'd always cry when he left. He'd finish their training session, and when they had all said thank you and goodbye, she'd get teary eyed. All the students knew what it meant when The Winter Soldier disappeared behind those doors, but they didn't care. Natalia did. She'd hide her sadness at first, but as soon as his handlers walked through the doors, she'd sob and latch onto him, hug him even though it got them both in trouble, beg them not to hurt him. 

They always promised they wouldn't. She always knew they were lying. His screams echoed through the corridors, and no matter what she did, she couldn't drown them out.

And then one day, once she was around the age of 18 years old, she defected. She was sent on a mission and she went rogue. He was sent after her. He failed. Of course he had. His little ballerina deserved her freedom. He was punished for letting her escape, but at least she was free. His pain meant nothing if his little ballerina was free. 

The Winter Soldier overheard rumours that a new organisation had found her. Apparently she was part of a team. He told himself he didn't care, didn't miss her, didn't think about her, but he truly did. His little ballerina was no longer his. He doubted he would ever see her again. 

Fast forward a few years, and he was on a mission. Assassinate his target, on a bridge, an easy task for a man of his talents. Accompanying his target was a red headed woman. At first he thought nothing of it. It was only when her bullet hit his goggles, he suspected it was her. 

He followed her, stalked her through the city, and it was her. His feelings towards her had to be pushed aside. His new handlers were the cruelest yet. Even though he was following orders, he held back, hoping she'd over power him. 

She didn't, but he failed the mission anyway. Thanks to the blonde man. 

He was wiped, sent off again, failed again. HYDRA fell, and so did the Winter Soldier. He remembered everything. The blonde man was his friend, not his target. 

He hides for a while, in Bucharest, Romania, and lives a quiet, peaceful life. 

Then Steve finds him, and he takes him into the tower to meet his friends. He meets them all, and they seem nice enough. 

And then he catches sight of her, this little redhead, with such pretty eyes. 

"This is Natasha." Steve says, "She used to be like you."

Bucky looks down at her and smiles. He puts a hand gently on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug, tears in his eyes. "моя маленькая балерина..."  _ my little ballerina _

She stifles a sob as she hugs him tighter. "ты меня знаешь?" She whispers, not trusting her voice not to break.  _ you know me? _

"как я могу забыть тебя?" He smiles, holding her at arms length and brushing a tear from her cheek.  _ how could I forget? _

She doesn't let go. She holds onto Bucky as if he is the only thing on earth that matters. He holds her too, glad to finally have her back in his arms, where she belongs. 

That night, when everyone else is asleep, Bucky Barnes leans casually against a doorframe and watches Natalia move with beauty, elegance, and strength around the room. A perfect dancer as always. 

His little ballerina, always glancing over at him, making sure he was paying attention. 

And, of course, he never took his eyes off her.


End file.
